Foresight the Future from the Past
by De-De 20
Summary: "Wait" I looked down at Logan "For any circumstance let young me touch you" They frowned except the professor. He was the only one to know of my concerns "Why?" "My ability that time only works with contact. I need to have something, an object of the person to see its future. Like we don't have a future as of now, my ability will tap into your past, not your younger self's"
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue:_**

Since their development and release a few weeks ago, mutants worldwide have been killed. Cold blooded, this machines approach mutants as beasts approach their prays. Silently. Wildly.

I was in New York when they arrived. I even saw them coming before they did physically.

"Shh. This way" I lead a young feral over the streets of New York. The girl in her early teens held into my hand with a strong grip, her odd combined yellow-purple eyes flickering around with fear.

We were lucky on escaping. I was on my way home when the sense returned. A dark filled powerful sense flooded through me freezing me in place. That's when I knew I had to do something.

The empty dark and messed streets were silenced. Humans and non-humans went into hiding. More specifically the evolved kind. The Homo sapiens rarely interacted with mutants, so for now they were safe.

A shiver passed over my spine as the thought crossed my mind. Suddenly I was untrusted into another sight...

 _A young girl no more over than 8 years old runs away from the metal machine preparing to strike. I watch around me as the chaos invades the now empty city; Red stained, bloody bodies scarred and thrown into awkward, odd positions. Their chests opened like a blade or swords sliced them threw the flesh. I cringed and looked away, vomit threatening to leave my body through my dry throat. My eyes caught sample of a Sentinel chasing down a teenage blonde boy_

 _"Mutant detected" the robotic voice flooded through the high pitched screams around me to my ears. The boy shrieking and trembling in fear mumbles and repeats loudly over and over again_

 _"I'm not a freak! I'm not one of those things! I'm human!"_

 _It did not matter at all. The Sentinel retreated back his spear like arm and stabbed the boy through his chest. The sharped end of the spare entering through his chest, exiting from the back leaving its 'arm' bloodstained. The kid going limp into the strong grip of the sentinel._

A scream got caught into my throat as tears gather in my eyes while I cover my mouth to muffle the gasps threatening to leave my mouth. Suddenly I'm not longer on the destroyed, dirty blood-bath of New York I was seconds ago.

The young mutant was shaking my shoulders. My frightened blueish wide eyes must have frightened her until the point of tears leaving her eyes

"Blair. Please. It's not safe to stop with those killing machines" the blond mutant whispers fanatically. I blinked feeling myself returning to the present heavily with her words.I exhaled closing my eyes trying to not let water blur my vision.

I opened them hearing the sound of skin slicing open. I snapped my head towards the noise seeing a couple of mutants running around the cars trying to distract the sentinels of going to a certain direction.

"Mary!" The male mutant calls out in panic throwing sunlight rays to the machines as he calls to the blonde crushing down in front of another sentinel. Her arms hugging her stomach where blood flees through her fingers, her heavy breathing panicking as she looks up at the machine getting ready to strike a second time. Her fingers crawling with electricity as she tries to keep it at bay with one of her bloody hands, while the other supports her wound. Her electricity flickering in and out of focus as her stance becomes weaker.

The Sentinel retreaded its sharped arm about to strike his final blow not longer being affected by the girl's mutation when I snapped out of my scared trance.

I hold my hand in front of me, mi pointer and middle finger up, I point to the Sentinel's arm and flicks my fingers to the side. The arm flying back embedding into a destroyed car.

The mutant looks up in fear closing her eyes waiting for her final breathing moment to come, but it never does. A metal crashing with metal makes her sapphire eyes snap open to see the Sentinel in front of her losing its other arm. Slowly dismantling as if it were nothing. She looked around in relieved confusion, until her eyes caught sight of a brunette girl holding her hand to the machine's direction.

A telekinetic.

And she wasn't alone. A younger feral mutant with yellow-purple eyes was clinging onto the brunette's side holding her black leather jacket. The mutant's blue eyes flickered at her after the sentinel was no longer a problem to her eyes in a silent questioning mode.

 _Are you okay?_

The blonde mutant, even after her condition of bleeding in the middle of a war couldn't have been safer than she was. Her boyfriend was fighting next to her for a couple of their mutant friends and now that stranger telekinetic girl was risking her hidden place, her life to save her.

She nodded gratefully not noticing the brunette's flinch and her stiffed, wide eyed stance before she yell a warning...

 ** _"Careful!"_**

However, it was too late. A silent, shocked gasp left the blonde mutant's lips feeling as a hot painful shock passed through her chest. Her eyes slowly flickered downwards, finally noticing the source of her pain, a bloodstained sharped metallic spare traverse her skin from the back. The blood leaving in a quick pace. Her entire body crawled with electricity before giving the brunette a small smile in thanks before fluttering her eyes close, now finally resting from weeks of hiding and looking over her shoulder every corner.

She was finally in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Years later...**_

Well, looks like my vision really came true and I couldn't do anything about it. The young feral I had saved, unfortunately wasn't fast enough to escape, leaving me alone and with a pained heart. Her name was Lizzy, and like the majority of mutants, her family had abandoned her when she first found out who she was.

But, easy, I'm not alone. Protecting myself I found out I wasn't the only one alive. Humans were also dying at the hands of the Sentinels. Looks like the creator didn't see that one coming, that one day their own machines will turn against them.

My journey has taken me to a monastery in China, where I suddenly sensed a presence in mind.

 _Don't fear, dear. It's been a long time, but I'm pleased to see you alive_

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Professor?_

 _Hello, Blair. I don't think it's the time to chat telepathically. I'm near you, please take the path to the right and go straight. There's a jet you'll find familiar._

I nodded and followed instructions. I sigh a relieved breath when the rampage opens. There I can see the professor, a few years older than the last time I saw him, a white haired American-African women who I easily recognized as Storm, a ruffly brown haired mutant who I only met once at the school named Logan or how everyone knows him Wolverine and the last mutant aboard is Magneto. The once villain human hater.

I'm not the only approaching the jet, three mutants are also running towards the professor. It only takes me a second to recognize them. Three mutants I've never met their names but their code names, Bishop Sunspot and Warpath.

A blonde guy also arrives, that's Bobby. A smile spreads slowly in my lips seeing the once best friend I had when i was on Mutant High.

The professor eyed his students with a relieved smile. He then looks around spotting me at the entry and beckons me with a smile

"Bobby. You're not the only one alive. I'm glad to say she's alive and wants to see you" his gaze on Bobby as he says with a warm smile. The first one, I guess since the destruction started. From here I can see the frown on Bobby's face. I use my telekinesis to raise a rock in front of him to hit him on the shoulder. His eyes widened at the action. He looks at the professor. He looks at me, Bobby following his gaze to find me leaning against the wall, a smirk on my face.

"Oracle" Bobby breathes in relief running to embrace me. I return the hug tightly

"Iceman"

We pulled away with happy tears. With a sided hug we returned towards the other mutants.

"Welcome back, Blair. Good to see you alive" Storm greets me. I smiled

"Kid" Logan's gruff voice greets me with a nod. I returned it with a smile. "Your mutation helped you to survive?"

I smirked tapping my forehead "It's really useful in this times to see the future, don't you think?"

Logan hummed in agreement. I smiled. Footsteps behind me makes me turn around to the noise seeing a brunette girl making their towards us with another man. I smiled recognizing Kitty and Colossus.

"Professor, you made it" she smiles. That's when she spots me next to Bobby. "Blair?" She smiles in relief and hugs me. I hugged back flinching as I'm suddenly trusted into the past, her past.

A fight where it looked like they died, only to return alive. Her mutation, another part besides of phasing through objects. She sent the conscious of another mutant to the past to warn them about they were going to die.

My eyes opened widening.

"That was brilliant" I whispered in her ear. She pulled away smiling widely. The others looks at us confused. I stepped back so she can explain. The professor has a knowing look. He knows what I'm talking about. But there's a thoughtful look on his eyes.

"Whenever the Sentinels attack, Warpath spots them... then I send Bishop back to warn us of the attack before it happens. Blink scouts the exit site... and then we leave before they ever know we were there"

Warpath smirks "Because... we never were"

Logan looks at them confused "What do you mean you were never there?"

"She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the others... of the coming attack" The Professor explains.

Logan hums "So she needs Bishop back in time?"

The professor shakes his head

"No, just his consciousness, into his younger self. His younger body"

Logan looks impressed "Wow"

Magneto looks at the professor with a thoughtful look.

"This might just work, Charles"

They exchanged a silent look. I recognize when the Professor is having a telepathic conversation with someone else. Kitty sighs

"What might work?" She asks

"The Sentinel program was originally conceived by Doctor Bolivar Trask. In the early '70's, he was one of the world's leading weapons designers. But, covertly, he had begun experimenting on mutants... using their gifts to fuel his own research. There was one mutant who has discovered what he was doing"

Magneto hummed and continued "A mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone"

I realized who they meant.

"Mystique" I answered voicing everyone's thoughts. The professor nodded

"I knew her as Raven. We me when we were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her... but only succeeded in driving her away. She haunted Trask across the world. And at the Paris Peace Accords in 1973, after the Vietnam War, she found Trask... and killed him. It was the first time she killed"

"It wasn't her last" Logan grumbled, the professor shot him a look for the interruption

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected. It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day... tortured her, experimented on her. In her DNA, they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed, to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power. And in less than 50 years, the machines that have destroyed so many of our kind were created. But it all started that day in 1973, the day she first killed, the day she truly became... Mystique"

We realized what the professor meant. Exchanging a look with Kitty she voiced his thought out loud

"You want to go back there"

"If I can get to her, stop the assassination... keep her out off their hands... then we can stop the Sentinels from ever being born"

"And end this war before it ever begins" Magneto finished agreeing.

It was a good plan, but there was a small problem.

"Uh, I can send someone back a couple weeks. Maybe a month. But you're talking about going back decades. You have the the most powerful brain in the world, Professor... but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would you rip apart. I'm sorry. No one could survive that trip" she shook her head.

I looked at the unsurprised. She was right. There was a moment of silence before Logan perked out

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as they're ripped apart?"

We exchanged a look. Logan's mutation didn't only include those adamantium claws, but his principal mutation was regenerative.

Meaning he could heal

~8~

Outside the monastery, we prepare everything to send Logan back in time

Storm, Bishop and Warpath stand guard outside to keep a look, for the sentinels.

I stay inside using my ability to keep an eye on them. They're far, so we're safe. For now.

"So I wake up in my younger body, God knows where. Then what?" Logan asks reviewing what he has to do.

"You'll need to go to my house and find me. Convince me of all of this" The professor tells him

Logan frowns "Won't you be able to just read my mind?" I glanced at the professor

"I didn't have my powers in 1973. Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me, guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me"

"Patience is my strongest suit" Logan mumbled sarcastically. I chuckled

"You'll need me as well" Magneto stepped forward. Me and Logan raised our eyebrows

"What?" Logan asked

"After Mystique left Charles, she came with me... and I set her on a dangerous path. A darker path. It's going to take the two of us, side by side... at a time when we couldn't be further apart" He explained.

I looked at the professor and silently looked like he agreed. His eyes turned thoughtful and then his eyes found mine. Blue vs blue. He blinked

"Find Blair in the past. Her precognition abilities may be useful for you"

I blinked in surprise "Professor I'm a teenager at that time" I pointed out

"And with great control of your abilities, Blair. You could help Logan in finding Erik"

I furrowed my eyebrows looking at Logan. He raised his eyebrows and looked between me and Magneto

"Great. So where do I find you?"

"I'm in high school. Bliss High school to be exact, it's not that far of Mutant High"

Logan hummed as I crossed my arms. Certainly I was thrilled my younger self to be involved in this, but if for any reason, I could be useful, so be it

Logan looked at Magneto

"Well, it's complicated"

As Kitty is preparing Logan to time travel him back. I risk a blink to the future only to see it black. I returned back blinking, I breath heavily blinking back the tears.

I missed a part of Kitty's explanation but I focus back on her to find her saying "Once wake up... whatever you've done will take hold and become history. And for the rest of us, it will be the only history that we know. It will be like the last that 50 years never happened. And this world, and this war... the only person who remember it is you. All right, Logan... I need you to clear your head and to stay as calm as possible" she warned softly

"What? What do you mean?" Logan asked

"If your mind gets rocky, it will be harder for me to hold you... and you could start to slip between past and future" kitty explains

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" He asked

"Think peaceful thoughts?" She suggested but sounded as a question, Logan hummed

"Peaceful thoughts..." He hummed sarcastically "Do you have any good news?" He asked seriously

"Well, you don't really age, so you'll pretty in the same" she shrugged

"You won't have much the time in the past. The Sentinels will find us. They always do" he added somberly. I nodded in agreement

"And this time, we won't be able to run. We'll have no escape. This is our last chance" kitty told him. I took a deep breath and hoped this would motivate Logan more to do this quicker

"The future is black for this moment, if we don't do something about it, it won't change and black means we don't have a future" I told them, finally voicing my vision, they noted the edge of the tone and exchanged worried looks

"See you all soon" Logan bids his goodbyes and lays down as Kitty placed her hands on his temples. A thought formed into my brain and I stopped her

"Wait" I looked down at Logan "For any circumstance let me touch you"

They frowned except the professor. He was the only one to know of my concerns

"Why?"

"My younger self at high school has limited control. My ability that time only works with contact. I needed to have something, an object of the person to see its future. And like we don't have a future as of now, my ability will tap into your past. And not your younger self one"

"You'll see the destruction. That would be Logan's past but to you it would be the future" Bobby realized, I nodded slowly

"I don't want my younger self traumatized. Please Logan, don't let me touch you or being to close to you. Do whatever it takes to keep me at bay. I was always too curious for my own sake. It was always got me into trouble"

Logan nodded "Okay, kid. I won't let you touch me"

I nodded and looked at Kitty who placed her hands again on his temples. I stepped back returning to look straight at nothing specifically, my hand on my throat where my necklace was hanging soothing me.

"This might sting a little" I heard Kitty warn Logan softly and I prepared myself of muting Logan's screams before they started.

Logan yells out in pain making the others except me and the professor flinch back, as Logan yells his claws extend.

"Retro-cognition, huh?" Magneto asks me quietly

"It's easier when you can control it. When I first found out what I could do, my abilities shifted from past to future that I could see glimpses of both. Try that with an stranger and you'll stay crazy"

"You managed to control it, didn't you?"

"Yes, with the professor's help. But only to control when to see the past. The future and my telekinetic abilities were under control. The past never came willingly when I needed it. So he help me on that. And to see without the need of having contact, to see only with looking at someone"

"That's an amazing ability"

"It has its downsides"

Magneto agreed and we both turned to Logan, who was now sleeping quietly his hands relaxing and his claws retreaded back into his skin. Kitty's hands glowing on his temples. I eyed Logan and found myself seeing his mind on the past

I blinked "It worked" I announced looking at everyone


	3. Chapter 3

_**1973 - Bliss High School - New York**_

The bell rings, students of all ages parts ways to their homes or parks or simply to hang out with friends away from their homes.

A teenager shoves her books into her backpack, doing it slowly. Her eyes shows she's doing it in purpose as her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

She stands up slowly and heads to the door in a real slow pace. She looks at her watch and for a second her eyes glazed over. She smirks and looks up just in time to see the Basketball and football team running to the hallway on a wild chase. Girls and boys equally scream in fright trying to return to their classrooms to protect themselves from their wrath.

The teenager looks down at her watch again and waits for the clockwise to move. She mouths the seconds and steps out of the classroom without looking up, skillfully avoiding students to bump into her, her hand never stopping to touch the watch.

As she exits the school she smiles triumphantly "Another score to the mutant girl" she mumbles under her breath being careful of no one hearing her.

She stops touching her watch and walks away

~8~

The brunette mutant walks around the campus of the high school watching people doing their normal routines as if nothing was wrong. They had no idea of the evolved species walking among them; A smirk plays on the corner of her lips holding a petunia on her hands. Her eyes glazing over for a second and then blinks just in time to see her falling to the floor. She flickers her eyes to a woman placing a baby on a truckle bed. She furrows her eyebrows throwing the flower to the ground watching carefully the scene.

Behind her, a blue car parked on the sidewalk, three men descend out of the car, the most intimidating of the three eyes the high school with disdain, as if he doesn't want anything to do with the place but he doesn't have a choice. The other two, a skinny tall man with glasses eyes around with curiosity and confusion and the last one, his blue eyes scan the school with sadness and anger, a glimpse of curiosity between his irises

Logan sniffs the air, hopefully expecting the girl's scent to be the same from the future.

"What are we doing here Logan?" the blue eyed man, Charles Xavier asked the time traveler. Logan eyed the campus triumphantly finding the girl's scent.

"We're here for her" he points at the brunette with her back towards them "She's one of the two people who can help us, after her we're going to Maximoff"

"She's a mutant? What can she do?" Hank, the skinny tall man asked, curiousness laced into his words. Logan smirked not answering watching at the girl.

The truckle bed suddenly moves down going the way down to the street. The mutant's blueish eyes widened in horror. Her hand with her watch rises slightly catching the attention of the three men over the car.

Logan looks at them raising his eyebrows, an expression that said _'wait for it'_

The girl flickered her fingers and the truckle slowly slowed down its pace, the small wheels screeching over the gray concrete. Her hand relaxed and she dropped it down, the truckle bed completely without movement.

The three mutants exchanged a look and then looked down at the girl, who now had a relieved smile on her face now that the woman was hugging her baby safe and sound.

Logan walked forward slowly, waiting if the girl's powers managed to pick him up

The brunette felt a future conversing with her own. She turned around just in time to see Logan behind her. She tilted her head aside, her gaze flickering towards the other two mutants. She crossed her arms expectantly, a glint of fear on her pupils.

"Blair James? We need your help"

She eyed him curiously, the closeness of the man nearly sending her to a _reading_. Logan realizing what was happening and remembering the girl from his future words.

" _Don't for any circumstances let her touch you"_

He took a step back, young Blair's blue eyes returned to focus blinking up to the man

She gazed the men curiously

~8~

"Whatever you say I did it's a lie"

That's the first word coming out of Blair's mouth after gathering on the library.

To say she kind of freaked out after using her telekinesis in public was an understatement. She had never used it on public, only her foresight and that was something she could lie about and simply say it was a coincidence, but objects moving and floating without anyone holding them and her hand raised will lead to suspicions of a mutant around.

Logan eyed the girl in amusement "We didn't say anything Blair" he sat on the further chair of her's.

"Ms. James, we certainly think you have gifts" Hank looked at girl curiously. Blair pursed her lips and tilted her head

"I have no idea what are you talking about"

Charles looked at the girl and then grabbed a bottle of water and threw it to her lightly. Blair reacting to the attack raised her hand in a protective mode. The bottle stopping midair with the notion. Charles tilted his head smirking at the girl, who now noticed what they did lowered her arm quickly cursing under her breath, the bottle falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn, why didn't I see that one coming?" both Hank and Logan heard her mumble under her breath. Logan smirked knowingly; it was something about the mind. She saw choices on the moment the person made it. Charles' improvisation was quick not letting a moment to sense it

"Because you couldn't. It was quick thinking, Blair" Logan told her. Hank and Charles looked at him confused "Besides Telekinesis, Blair can see the future"

Blair's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Hank noticing her expression, quickly reassured her "It's okay, we won't tell" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we need your help" Logan told her

"For what?" She asked, her curiosity betraying her

"To break into a highly secured facility... and to get someone out"

"That's…." She blinked emotionless, they exchanged a look "Cool!" Blair exclaimed excitedly, her eyes shining. "When do we start?"

Logan smiled. She was right. He wouldn't take too long with her

"After we recruit Peter" Logan told her. She smiled excitedly

"Another mutant? Oh, cool. I can't wait to see what he does" she clapped her hands together looking at them smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan, Charles, Blair and Hank drive up to Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver's home, a mutant with superhuman speed

"Here, here, here" Logan points to the house. Blair eyes the house smiling

"Where?" Charles asks

"Just stop here" Logan says. Charles does as he says, slowly

"Next time I'm driving" Logan grumbles.

"Don't get used to it" Charles frowned at him as the four of them get of the car and walk over to the front door, Logan knocks on the door and a woman answers it

She only gives the three men a look over and sighs in resignation. "What's he done now? I just write you a check for whatever he took"

The four exchanged a look.

"We just need to talk to him" Logan told her

Peter's mother lets them in

"Peter! The cops are here. Again" She calls out sighing at the end. Blair smiling follows the three down to the basement where a white haired guy in silver clothing, (Peter) plays table tennis with himself using his powers of speed

"That's so cool" Blair whispers following the movement of the guy in a silver blur

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything" Suddenly he sits down on the couch "I've been here all day"

He winks at Blair. She smiles excitedly. Logan rolls his eyes

"Just relax, Peter. We're not Cops"

Peter scoffed "Of course you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be driving a rental car"

Blair's eyes scanned the entire basement in excitement. It was the first time she had met another mutant before and she was enjoying it a lot.

Charles frowned suspiciously "How did you know we've got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration when you were walking to the door. I also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreement. Saw you were from out of town. Are you FBI? "Using his power he quickly swipes Charles' wallet and looks at Charles' card "No, you're not cops. Hey, what's with his gifted youngsters place?" he drops the card and wallet to the floor.

Blair's eyes show excitement "Yeah, what's that place? Sounds cool"

"That's an old card" Charles mumbled at the teenagers. Logan looked in amusement at Blair, never having seen this side of her before.

"He's fascinating" Hank commented. Blair nodded in agreement

Charles scowled "He's a pain in the arse"

"No, he's special. Like us" Blair said quietly. Charles looked at her, this time different. He somehow saw himself on the girl with that sentence. Her eyes full of excitement by meeting another being like her

"What, a teleporter?" Hank questioned looking at Logan, he was the man of the future after all, he suggested both mutants so he knows them better

"No, he just fast" Both Logan and Blair answered in unison. She sensed Hank's curious gaze "It's just I can see him running. It's part of what I can do. It's fascinating" She explained smiling. Hank nodded

"When I knew him he wasn't so... young" Logan added

Peter sat down on the couch behind them and looked at Logan "Young? You're just old" the four turned around.

"So you're not afraid to show your powers?" Blair asked him curiously.

"What powers? What are you talking about? Do you see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them." Using his super speed, he quickly goes over to an arcade game and starts playing "So, who are you? What do you want?"

Blair tilted her head in amusement. Logan sighed at both teenagers

"We need your help, Peter"

"For what?"

"To break into a highly secured facility... and to get someone out" Blair answered that one seriosuly, then she stepped forward grinning "Cool don't you think?"

Peter raised an eyebrow at the odd brunette; he was starting to like her attitude "Prison break? That's illegal, you know" he pointed out at her. She looks around the basement along the other three to see all kind of different items he has obviously stolen. She raises her eyebrows at him pointedly

"Well, only if you get caught" She tilted her head aside smiling. Peter narrowed his eyes looking between the four of them crossing his arm

"So, what's in it for me?" He asked. Blair shrugged and looked at the others. Charles thoughtfully looked at Blair again, there was no ounce of judgment towards the young mutant she has just met. He again saw himself in her attitude before the thing of Cuba. He shook his head and looked at Peter

Charles stepped forward "You kleptomaniac gets to break into the Pentagon"

This peaks Peter's interest, he stops playing and turns to them. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you" Logan answers

"Show him" Charles looks between Logan and Blair. The only ones in the room capable of showing their mutations.

Logan raises one hand and extends his claws. Blair eyes in disgust and excitement.

"That's cool, but it's disgusting" Peter says eyeing Logan's bones. He then turns to Blair. She only raises her hand and the chair he's sitting on starts raising to the ceiling. He looks at her smirk as she slowly flickers her hand to the left. His chair moving according to the notion "Cool" he exclaims again as Blair lowers him and the chair down gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan, Blair, Charles and Hank enter the Pentagon under the guise of tourists receiving a tour guide

"Built in 1943, the Pentagon is the world's largest office building... housing more than 25, 000 military employees... stretched out over six million square feet"

Blair was looking around excited, Peter was already on his position or that's what she thought.

What she needed to do was to inform the others when Peter made it. But there was a _small_ problem

"The building was constructed during the segregation so..."

Hank stayed on the tour while discreetly uses a radio monitor to interfere with the signal. Charles, Logan and Blair quickly slips away from the tour guide as they reach some stairs. Blair looks up at Logan

"You do know, future boy that I need something personal of the person I want to see the future of, right?" She asked slowly. Charles glanced at them. "I can't…" Logan suddenly placed a pair of goggles on her hands, carefully of not touching her skin. She looked down at it

"Those belongs to Maximoff, you can see him with them" he replied coolly and walked forward leaving at the girl frowning in confusion by his attitude.

Charles looked between them "Weren't you a little rough with her?" he asked in a tone he used to act on when he had the school. Protective, suddenly he was protecting the girl as if she were his student.

Logan raised his eyebrows "Look at you, I didn't think you care, she's not your student" he replied. Charles opened his mouth to protest, a frown in his face realizing he was acting like his old-self for a second. Logan shook his head "The girl can see the future; if I were to touch her she'll see mine. But at the moment I don't have one so she would see my past. _Your_ future. And I promised I wouldn't let her pass through that"

Charles frowned nodding and looked back at the girl who was now holding the goggles with both hands, a small barely noticeable white glow on her hands and her wide blue eyes glazed over looking at something not there. The future.

Peter's future.

Logan, now realizing that, slowly walked to the girl and carefully of not disturbing her foresight, and gently pushes her forward making her walk. Her mind on Peter.

 _A guard who is about to take a tray of food to Erik (Magneto) enters an elevator, but in a silver blur Peter slips passed him, taps his hat off and as the guard turn he sees Peter getting a duct tape out. WHen the elevator doors open, Peter steps out dressed in the guards uniform and carrying the tray of food, the guard has been duct taped to the elevator wall_

 _Peter manages to get to the cell Erik is being held in._

"He's in" Blair's voice startled Charles and Logan as they make their way to the kitchen. Logan looks at her.

"Tell me when they're on the elevator" she nodded and grasped tightly again the goggles, her hands glowing white again, a golden light passing from her hands to the object, her eyes glazing over again.

 _Peter slides the tray of food with a note "Mind The Glass" stuck onto it into the cell then uses his power to shatters the glass and Erik climbs out_

 _They exchanged words soundless to Blair's ears as she is only a spectator. Peter takes hold of Erik's nape and with a smirk explains what is about to do at Erik's confusion._

 _In about the next few seconds, the doors open and a dozen of guards show up pointing their guns at them_

 _Holding onto Erik, Peter quickly slips passed them into the elevator, Erik looking like he's going to be sick amd then looks at Peter who's now changed back into his own clothes_

"They just hoped into the elevator" Blair blinked once returning to the present with a grin. "That was so cool" Charles looks at the girl with amusement shaking his head.

They enter the Pentagon kitchen in which Hank has set off the fire alarm water sprinkler. Blair staying hidden over the door, still holding Peter's goggles, checking the exact moment hell arrive while keeping an eye on her watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is a Code Red situation. We are evacuating the entire floor... so that my associate and I..." He looks at logan in hesitation, not thinking of a good excuse. Logan rolls his eyes "Can, uh, secure the prison"

Two guards walk over to them

"Who are you?" Officer 1 asked them

"We're special operations, CB... FB-CID" Charles stammers making Blair smile in amusement "Perhaps you didn't hear me when I first spoke... but it is imperative that you understand... we're in a complete lockdown situation. We have to get you to the third floor..."

Logan looking frustrated quickly takes down the two guards and then turns to Charles sarcastically "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you finished?"

Blair chuckled entering as Charles takes the guards key. He looks at Blair expectantly, who looks down at her watch blinking. She looks up dazed over and blinks again nodding.

Charles nods once and turns to the elevator doors using the guard's key to open them

"I'm sorry; I'm just not very good with violence... "He starts apologizing to Logan when the elevator doors open and the sight of a man wearing white standing inside. Peter next to him.

Charles and Erik come face to face for the first time in a long time

"Charles?" Erik asks, confusion and shock laced on his words. Charles snaps out of his trance hearing Erik's words and then punches him in the face with anger "Good to see you too, old friend" Erik murmurs sarcastically moaning in pain. And like for the first time realizing a shocking detail of Charles "And walking" he adds quietly in surprise

"No thanks to you" Charles seethed with anger

"You're the last person in the world I expected to see today" Erik confessed honestly

"Believe me... I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here, we do it my way. No killing" Charles told him

"No helmet. I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted" Erik taps his forehead making a point. Charles ignored the slight pain on his chest for being remembered specifically by _him_ of not having powers, answered

"I'm never getting inside of that head again. I need your word, Erik"

Erik wordlessly nods his head. Blair looks at him curiously. They turned to leave, but before they can do that, the five of them are suddenly cornered by six guards in the kitchen, all aiming their guns at them

"Nobody move! Hold it right there!" Officer 1 warns glaring at the mutants

Erik looks at Charles expectantly, waiting for him to use his tricks to make them forget about them and let them go, when he makes no motion of his hand to his temple he frowns "Charles"

"Don't move. Hands up, or we will shoot!" Officer 2 shouts in slight panic

"Freeze them, Charles" Erik snaps quietly eyeing the guards. Charles looks pained and has to whisper over the commotion "I can't

"Hands up!" Officer 3 shouts as the mutants don't follow their orders.

Erik then uses his power to manipulate the metal objects in the room and the guards start to shoot their guns

Blair being close to Erik, suddenly gets absorbed into a possible future where she sees him killing the humans. She gasps softly returning to the present and looks at Peter with an idea.

Peter sensing the girl's gaze looks at her. She nods slightly at the guards and fast moves her eyes indicating him to use his ability on them. Peter grins nodding.

"No!" Just as Charles tries to stop Erik, Blair looks down at her watch and watches as everything goes into slow motion as Peter puts on his headphones to listen to some music and runs through the whole kitchen, positioning the guards so they are either hitting each other or themselves and then moving the bullets away from the other four, he then notices Blair's twitching fingers pointing at a guard and chuckles leaving that pair to her but being careful on not letting any bullet to come close at her, once he's finished everything goes to normal motion.

Blair blinks and with a grin she sees the guards knocking themselves out and the bullets missing Charles, Erik, Logan and herself. She looks at the two unharmed guards and she flickers her hand into a fist, telekinetically making them collide into one another falling to the ground unconscious as they hit into their heads. She looks at Peter as they leave the kitchen.

"That was cool" she whispered at him grinning.

"How did you it would work? Or that I would leave you those guards?" Peter asked curiously. The girl shrugged smirking and wriggled her fingers

"You'll never know"

Peter chuckled as Logan looks at both teenagers "Thanks, kids"

They shrugged waving him off exiting the Pentagon.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair, Charles, Erik, Logan and Hank are about to board a jet. Charles turns to Peter

"Peter, thank you very, very much"

"You take care" They shake hands. Blair walks to him and wraps her arms around his neck

"Drive safely, Pet" She whispered in his ear teasingly. He chuckled "For you darling" he replied amused, knowing if he didn't she'll see him, not knowing exactly how her powers worked.

She was supposed to leave with him, but the idea of her meeting more mutants excited her and Logan had no more choice but to let her come. Charles on the other hand was a little worried for the girl's safety.

Peter pulled away from Blair and looked at Charles "Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit. Why are you going to Paris?"

Blair chuckled walking towards the jet as Charles exasperated threw his car keys to him not saying anything.

Hank looking amused following behind her

"Do me a favor and return it for me" Charles calls.

"Okay" Peter shrugged. Charles shot him a look

"And, Peter? Take it slow"

Peter laughs entering the car.

~8~

During the flight the silent tension is thick inside the plane with Charles staring coldly at Erik.

Blair looks around awkwardly. Finally Erik breaks the silence while looking at Charles' legs

"How did you lose them?"

"The treatment for my spine affects my DNA" Charles answered hesitantly, his voice barely a whisper but everyone on the plane heard him

"You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?!" Erik shouted incredulously

"I sacrificed my powers so I could sleep" Charles argued back angrily, emotional "What do you know about it?"

"I've lost my fair share" Erik said quietly

Charles laughs coldly "Dry your eyes, Erik" he looks at angry "It doesn't justify what you've done"

"You have no idea what I've done" Erik told him with controlled anger, unlike Charles

"I know you took the things that meant the most to me"

"Well maybe you should have fought harder for them"

Charles stands up angrily "If you want a fight Erik, I will give you a fight!"

Blair looked on worriedly. Logan glared at them

"Sit down!" Logan snaps

"Let him come" Erik called calmly without looking at the other mutants holding up a hand to stop them, his eyes on Charles. Charles pushes Erik and in anger he grabs hold of Erik by the front of his shirt

"You abandoned me! You took her away and you abandoned me!"

Erik looks at him angrily "Angel" he then grows angrier as he recites the names "Azazel. Emma. Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters, all dead!" Erik's anger begins to affect the plane's stability, Blair fearfully tries to stabilize the plane "Countless others experimented on, butchered!"

At the controls Hank looks over his shoulder "Erik!" he cries warningly. Erik ignoring them keeps looking at Charles, who felt to the floor by Erik's loss of control looks pained by the names of his dead friends.

"Where were you, Charles?! We were supposed to protect them! Where were you when your own people needed you?! Hiding! You and Hank! Pretending to be something you're not! You abandoned us all!"

Hank, who's piloting the jet, tries desperately to stop the jet from crashing into the ocean. Blair desperately holds her hand in front of her trying to help him, obviously not working as his powers are stronger in mind and age than her's

"ERIK!" Hank screams

Erik relinquishes his control of the plane, allowing Hank to regain control of the plane. Blair lowers her hand in relief, her head falling backwards to the sit. Logan in front of her also looking relieved.

"You abandoned us ALL!" Erik reminds Charles again, this time quieter but still angry

As Erik starts to cool off the jet heads starts to regain its balance, Charles looks at him and then walks over to the cockpit. Blair looks over the window silently ignoring the tense silence

"So, you were always an asshole" Logan broke the silence looking at Erik

Erik turns around and looked at him sarcastically "I take it we're best buddies in the future"

"I spent a lot of years trying to bring you down. Bub" Logan said lighting up a cigarrete.

"How does that work out for you?" Erik asked curiously

"You're like me. You're a survivor" Erik looks at Logan for a moment. Logan looks around "Do you wanna pick up that shit up?"

Blair over the window rolls her eyes and looks at them holding up a hand, palm upward. Pieces of plates and shattered glasses lift from the floor. Erik looks at her curiously.

She smiles at them sarcastically "Just so you know, I won't be your maid, I only do this because I don't like mess" She says flickering her hand towards a trash cash


	7. Chapter 7

Blair falls asleep on the rest of the flight. After a small heart to heart from Charles and Erik, they start playing chess. A small spoon starts to levitate towards Blair, and as she moves her head to the other side; the spoon hits Erik on the back of his neck

He hisses in pain and looks over his shoulder at the sleeping teenager, who unconsciously lifted a glass of water with her mind

"She has an amazing gift" Erik stated looking at the glass. Charles looked up and followed Erik's gaze, silently watching the peaceful movements of the glass "Such talent inside a small girl" he turned to Charles "Where do you found her?"

Charles didn't answer. His gaze on the sleepy girl, her attitude was something refreshing, her eyes held neither judgment nor disappointment towards him after hearing he rejected his powers to walk. She didn't see Erik or Logan with fear of disgust towards their mutations. At the contrary she looked proud and her eyes held the excitement he once had. If nothing, the girl reminded him of his days as a professor and before he was one, when he used to help young mutants to control their abilities. He could see even without his powers that the girl still had a lot to learn.

There was the issue of her seeing the past. Logan mentioned her ability to do so, but it was secondary, first the future and if she concentrated enough the past, but it took her too much energy. And the other thing was her telekinesis; She may had it under control, but her powers were still limited, if she had trained her power more, she could had neutralized Erik's, but it was weak. The power she had with more skill was her ability to see the future and her humanly excitement and non-judging personality

"She was hiding between humans, only using her abilities when necessary"

Erik hummed "She could have stop me; her ability implies more than just metal, is everything, isn't it?"

"Yes, but she hasn't train it. Only a little and I think when no one could see her. She thought she was the only one like her"

"Well, she certainly isn't alone anymore"

"No, she isn't" Charles looked at the girl and allowed himself to smile a little, suddenly wanting to get inside her head to glance at her dreams to know what was making her look so peaceful

~8~

 _ **Paris**_

On the day of the summit there's a reporter outside the hotel where a crowd have gathered

Blair, Charles, Hank, Logan and Erik drive up to the motel hotel building to stop Raven. Erik uses his power to take down the security guards and they drive past through the gates

The five of them ran up all the way up to enter the room where the meeting its taking place, stopping at the entrance where a blue scales skinned mutant with short red hair and yellow eyes has taken down every man in the room and now is aiming a at a small gnome like man with glasses

Raven AKA Mystique and Bolivar Trask.

"Raven!" Charles shouts at her hoping to stop when suddenly a soldier using her distraction shoots his taser gun at her and she falls on the table convulsing in pain "Raven! Raven!" Charles calls this time with concern

Erik using his powers, pulls the tasers off of Raven and throws it onto the soldier

Charles goes to comfort Raven as recovers from the taser shot "Raven?" he calls softly

"Charles?" Raven murmurs, his name laced with surprise

"We've come for you, Erik and I, together" he says to her with softness he hadn't use for a while, a kindness only for her.

"I never thought I...I'd see you again" She says weakly, her words sounding dreamy.

Logan looks down at the solider, who's convulsing from the taser shot, and has a vision where the solider, now revealing to be an important part of his future, William Stryker is the one injecting the adamantium into his body.

Blair looks between Charles and Raven to Logan in concern

"I'm going to keep you safe; I'm going to keep you out of their hands" Charles promises her.

Erik seems to realize something as he stands up using his powers to grab a gun and aims it at her. Blair looks surprised, Raven in shock

"Erik?"

"Erik, what are you doing?" Charles asked eying the gun warily.

"Securing our future. Forgive me, Mystique. As long as you're out there we'll never be safe" He answered without hesitation. Blair looked torn, wanting to use her abilities to stop him, but remembering what happened on the plane, she knew she couldn't stop him even if she want it. He was too strong for her untrained abilities

"Erik?" Hank from behind Erik, next to Blair questioned hurt. Raven looked at Charles desperately

"Use your powers, Charles, stop him"

"He can't" Erik smirked, for once since escaping from the Pentagon being pleased of Charles not having his telepathy.

Just as Erik is about to shoot the gun, Raven jumps out the window and Hank throws himself at Erik, causing the gun to fall but Erik still manages to fire, Blair even knowing it wouldn't be useful raises her hand to deflect the bullet towards the wall. Erik under Hank's weight senses the girl's metal watch and tightens its grip on her wrist, making her groan in pain cradling her hand to her chest, both hands occupied, incapable of using her powers. Erik controls the bullet and redirects it to follow Raven now that Blair isn't interfering.

Blair cradling her now sore and pained wrist looks down at Logan in distress. She flinches widening her eyes, suddenly thrown into the man's future…

 _~ 8 ~_

 _Logan has been on the past for a couple of hours now; the Sentinels are a little closer now, but not too much to worry about our safety._

 _I sighed massaging my temples, suddenly having a small headache. It takes me by surprise and I almost jump three feet to the air when Kitty suddenly yells panicked_

" _He's slipping! He's slipping back! I'm losing him!"_

 _I jump from where I was sited since Logan traveled to the past and ran towards Kitty who is trying too hard to maintain Logan back. I squinted my eyes hard on Logan to see what the problem, suddenly thrown into the past …_

 _~ 8 ~_

Blair blinks back to the present confused at the sound of a growl. She turns her head to the sound and sees Hank turning into a big blue fluffy bear like man, she widens her eyes in awe as he jumps towards the window. A slashing skin sound makes Blair to turn to Logan, who extended his bone claws as he suffers, suddenly feeling herself again thrust into the man's future, both futures, once currently happening and the other who will pass…...

~ 8 ~

 _I'm thrown back to my present roughly by Logan slashing his now extended claws through the air. Magneto being the one who pulled me away from him. Logan accidentally slashes Kitty on her arm. Magneto turns to Bobby, still standing next to me._

" _Restrain him" he orders. I looked at Bobby worriedly and holding up my hand towards Logan, I easily restrain him without breaking a sweat._

 _~ 8 ~_

Blair returns back to her present shaken up by the pain the man has suffered. It wasn't a lot to see, only seeing what currently was happening on his future and would happen to the young man he's currently 'possessing'.

She didn't even want to know what would be of the future if they don't change it. Knowing what would happen and not being able to stop it would be the death of her.

So, she simply shook her head and looked away from Logan before returning back to the future and watched as Erik floated down from the window. Logan stands up slowly and looks around in confusion.

"Where am I?" his voice pulls the attention of Hank, Charles and Blair

"Huh?" Charles hums questionably exchanging a look with Hank and Blair who refused to look at Logan, in confusion

"How the hell did I get here?" Logan or – who Blair realized the Logan from their own present – asked still looking around in confusion.

"What? You came to us" Charles frowned in confusion, Blair touched his shoulder, he looked at her questionably, she eyed Logan

"No, he didn't" at the questionable look from Charles she explained further "Logan comes from the future and to come here he had to merge with his younger self, something" she glanced at the unconscious soldier, who still had the the teaser on him and then looked back at Charles "Or someone must have triggered something on him that disturbed the connection, something about his past changing… Or whatever" She ended with a blush for how Charles was looking at her, she suddenly turned defensive "What? Not because I don't train properly my powers doesn't mean I don't have knowledge of what I can do" she snapped, for once since meeting her she didn't look like the cheerful innocent girl excited to meet new mutants. Charles shook his head at her smiling a small warm smile the first one in a while.

"Who are you?" The confused Young Logan's voice interrupted Blair and Charles' conversation. The sudden warm Charles felt that was lost since the school closed, the warm of being a professor disappeared. He didn't know what the Seeress girl was doing. Maybe her presence could change something.

Charles looked at Logan, trying to figure a way to bring the Logan they knew back to them, to the past again. "Charles" He said cautiously, suddenly Logan grabs him, frightened Charles tells him his name desperately "Charles Xavier!"

Young Logan knits his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know you"

"Huh?" Charles looks at Blair who squints her eyes at him, not seeing anything back from the future. She sighs shaking her head at Charles. Logan then notices Hank rising up from the floor, turned now fully into his mutant form. Young Logan's eyes widened

"What the hell is that?" He asked in something like fear. Hank hearing him looks at him with angry calm, but he takes a step forward alarming Charles, knowing Hank took offense to words like that because he was self-conscious about his mutant form, looked at Hank

"Woh, woh, woh, woh, woh. I can deal with this, just go. Stop Erik!"

Hank reluctantly backs away with a growl and then jumps the window. Charles turns to Logan

"You're Logan, that's Hank McCoy and she's Blair James, I'm Charles Xavier. You spent the last couple of days with us" Charles pauses as he looks at a still confused Logan for a moment, he exchanges a sigh with Blair and then looks back at Logan "Are you on acid? Somebody gave you really bad acid. Yeah?" Blair shrugs not knowing what to do when Charles looks at her for help "Just hold on tight, we'll get through this together"

Blair silently wished for the same


	8. Chapter 8

_**Future**_

 _After Kitty struggles to keep Logan's mind in the past, I had the chance of telling them what caused it and for me to see in that moment, the younger me had a chance to glimpse into our future. It was a relief when I noticed she had only seen when Logan got his adamantium skeleton and claws and this part of the future we're currently living and wasn't too close to Logan to experience his past, our past._

 _I'm snapped back from my thoughts by Bobby's panicked scream. After all the commotion I had forgotten Logan hurt Kitty_

" _Oh, my God! Kitty! She's wounded pretty bad"_

 _She struggles for a few more seconds and then Logan relaxes, I get glimpse of the man who had cause Logan to collapse (I'm starting to think that was Stryker) has gotten up and taken the teaser off his body. Logan's conscience back in time returns safely back into his younger-self._

 _Kitty and I sighed in relief; she exchanges a small smile with me before looking up at the Professor and Magneto_

" _I got him" She told us. The rest sighs in relief, looking down at a sleeping Logan_

~ 8 ~

Blair looks at Logan closely seeing when the man they know would return. She hears commotion from behind Logan and sees the soldier taking off the teaser from his body and turning away to the door, glancing barely at Logan's claws.

As soon as the man is out, Blair senses the Logan they know returning. She sighs in relief when there's a flicker of recognition on Logan's eyes as he meets Charles's

"Professor?"

"What happened to you?" Charles asks relieved that the man has returned, ignoring the pang of sadness by hearing him call him Professor, he hasn't been one in a while.

"I just saw someone who's going to bring me a lot of pain someday" he answered distractedly. Blair looked at him with knowing realization. _Was the soldier the one who place that kind of metal inside him in his future_? Blair thought to herself sadly. How humans were capable of doing such harm. She didn't want to think about it "Where's Raven?" Logan changed the subject. Charles sighed in defeat

"Gone"

"What?" Logan snapped his head towards them wide eyed. Blair shrugged, widening her eyes flinching, seeing the future. She shook her head and looked at them desperately

"We have to get out of here!" She then runs out of the room, Logan following her knowing she had seen someone coming and attacking them for being mutants. He knew her expressions when she had an unexpected vision. Charles followed behind quickly

~ 8 ~

The four remaining mutants returned to Charles' mansion, once a school for young mutants. Blair looked at the mansion wide eyed in awe.

They entered the mansion. And as soon as they stepped inside, Charles suddenly falls down.

"What happened?" Logan asks as hank and Blair helps Charles to his feet. Blair using her powers to stabilize him on his feet

"Why can't he walk?" Logan asked

"He needs his treatment" Hank answered not looking at anyone but Charles. Charles as he loses his ability to walk, he then starts regaining his telepathic powers

"It's okay, I'll make it stop. I'll get it" Charles says. Hank looks up at Blair and she gives a reassuring nod, Hank then runs up the stairs to get the injection, while Blair still holds Charles with her powers. He isn't heavy for her but she manages to struggle a little. After all, a person is completely different than holding an object.

Charles looks in deep distress, Blair touches his hand, he then suddenly jerks it away not being able to withstand all of her thoughts, either positive or not positive

"Hey, hey, pull yourself together. It's not over yet" Logan tells him as Blair carefully sits him on the stairs

Charles looks at Logan intensely as if reading his mind "You don't believe that"

Logan frowns in confusion "How do you know?"

Charles breathing heavily from the weight of all minds around him points to his legs "As these go..." he the points to his head "...this comes back. They all come back!" Blair looks at him sympathetically, finally recognizing his pain.

But not because she knows it.

She accidentally got a glimpse of a young Charles when he first discovered his powers when she touched him.

Something that weirder her out. She had only been able to see the future, but now the past?

"Look, I'm...I'm still here. She's still out there. But we need your help, Charles. Not like this, I need you. We can't find Raven, not without your powers" Logan told him as Hank returns with the injection that would return his legs, but his telepathy would be gone

"I added a little extra cause you missed a dose" He says giving the needle to Charles, who raises his sleeve about to inject himself when Logan speaks

"Charles" Logan warns softly. Charles looks at Logan and glances at the quiet brunette. She isn't looking at anyone, she looks lost in thought. Her thoughts filling his head making him realize she's not as cheerful and optimist as she makes everyone to believe, besides of her sudden new found out ability. He shakes his head and just as he's about to inject himself he decides against it and puts the injection down. The sound of the needle on the floor brings back Blair from dreamland

"Hank, do me a favor. Would you help me to my study, please?" Charles asked

"Alright" Hank helps Charles walk over to his study, he then opens the closet door "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely not"

They look at Charles' wheelchair.


	9. Chapter 9

Blair looks down at a corridor. She closes her eyes and trusting her powers she sees what further inside is without needing to walk more

"Clever" a voice says from behind her, she opens her eyes startled and turns around to find Charles from behind her, now sited in a wheelchair. She knits her eyebrows in confusion "Using your abilities to check your surroundings without exposing your presence" He told her smiling a small smile.

She chuckled "Wow. I would never get use to you reading minds" she said grinning. But there was a cautious glimmer in her eyes. As if she was wary of someone being inside her head.

Charles shook his head, still getting use to his ability again. "I'm sorry, Blair if you feel uncomfortable with me able to be inside your head. It's been a while since I've used my powers" He apologized. Her eyes softened and took a deep breath

"It's okay, though. Just surprised that one of the first mutants I've ever met and he can read minds. Excuse me if I find this wary. I can't still get use to me being a mutant" She said slowly. Finally Charles with his ability could see the real Blair in front of him; it was like she knew now that he can read minds that there was no need to hide who she really was.

Charles suddenly found himself in a memory. By the looks of it, it was Blair.

 _There was a young brunette girl playing with some girls outside of a park. The little girl looked grinning, her eyes blue. She was Blair, a little version of her when she was 10 or 12 years old. An age, where Charles remembered was the average age when mutants found out about their abilities. Suddenly he felt the worse coming as he watched young Blair. She was sitting in a swing with a girl older than her. They looked alike, so this must be Blair's sister, Charles mused. The difference between both girls beside the age and height was the eyes. While Blair's were lighter, her older sister's were darker._

 _Blair was smiling when her sister touched her, her expression changed into a familiar one to Charles. Her eyes widened slightly gazing off with a flinch. She gasped, a frightened expression covering her face as she looked up at her sister_

" _Blair? Honey, what happened?" her teenage sister asked reaching to her arm, but Blair flinched and backed away from her sister "Blair?" her sister's tone changed to a concerned one. Young Blair shook her head backing away from her sister warily_

" _Hanna, please don't go inside when mommy calls you" Little Blair whispered with a small voice. Charles frowned as he saw Hanna's face._

" _What…?" her voice was overpowered by an older voice coming from the house in front of the house_

" _Hanna! Come home your friend's on the phone"_

 _Hanna's and Blair's faces turned to shock. Hanna looked at her little sister._

" _How did you ….?"_

 _Blair's eyes widened "Don't go. Wait for at least a couple of minutes. Please"_

 _Hanna frowned "It's my friend, Blair. I think I know who and he doesn't call frequently. I have to" Hanna backed away and didn't see her sister's teared up eyes as she whispered "But you're gonna die"_

 _Charles' eyes widened as he realized when Blair first found out about her powers. He didn't know she would see her sister's death_

"She didn't die about the car, though" Blair's voice snapped him out of her memory. They were now standing on the same hallway, but Blair's eyes were filled of tears. "That day I also discovered my telekinesis"

Charles frowned sympathetically "How did you…?"

"How did I know you were seeing one of my memories? " Charles nodded slowly. She breathed a chuckle "Simple. I saw you doing that. Right before you apologized because of your ability"

Charles nodded frowning "Do you want to talk about that moment?" he asked her after a couple of seconds of silence. Blair frowned and shook her head

"It doesn't matter. Is in the past already" She answered. Her lips trembled as she tried to hold back a sob, a shocking noise sounded in the hallway as Blair covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening in shock.

"Blair…" Charles started soothingly riding his wheelchair closer to her. "It's okay if you want to talk about it. Okay?" She reached for her hand to comfort her but quickly withdrew back, knowing that doing so she'll get a vision from his future or past and will upset her more

Blair took a deep breath "That day, I warned my sister to stay in the park and no go to the house. I did not realize that the moment I used to warning her was the moment of her death. Instead I wanted so badly to stop her from going that I accidentally discovered my second ability….."

 _Young Blair desperately for saving her sister tried to run for her to stop her, raising her hands up to try to grab her, only to happen the contrary, it was like a wave got out of her hands and Hannah flew over higher and higher to across the street where she fell to in front of a neighbor's garage where the car was entering with a fast velocity_

" _HANNA!"_

"That's when I discovered both. I killed my sister, not exactly with the same car I had seen but it was a car" Blair said pushing both herself and Charles out of her memory. Charles looked down at the girl to see her fidgeting with her wrist watch.

"I have a feeling of why you use a watch all the time and see the hour every few seconds" Charles stated quietly. She looked down at the time again. She saw the clockwise moving and counted the seconds

"Really? What For?"

"To see exactly at what time your premonitions are fulfilled"

She smiled a small smile. "It's easy once you know how to control it. Now it's just an instinct, when I have a vision, my hand goes to my watch. My powers work with contact, sometimes if the even its stronger I just have my eyes on it or I just get thrown to it. My hand goes directly to watch, the watch works for me to tell me the hour. This one I made sure to not interrupt the vision of its own making. I tend to see the future of objects, where will they go"

Charles nodded in understanding. She flinched gasping. He didnt need to use his powers to know she had seen something. She looked down at her watch and waited for two seconds before looking up at Charles grinning. No trace of tears or sadness

"C'mon Professor, I want to see Cerebro personally and physically" She winked at him letting him know she knew what was gonna happen.

Charles chuckled and both of them made their way to the basement. Charles didn't need to give her directions, her foresight helping her get down there.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Xavier's ex-School for gifted youngsters - Westchester, New York – 1973**_

Charles and Blair make their way to Cerebro, Hank and Logan were already down there

"When was the last time you were down here?" Logan asked

"The last time we went looking for students" Hank answered, Charles intercepted before he could continue

"A lifetime ago"

That shut them up awkwardly. Blair bit her lip as Charles's eyes get scanned at the doorway

" _Welcome, Professor_ " The computerized machine answered and the doors opens and they enter inside making their way towards Cerebro, Hank turns on the equipment

"Raven's wounded, she won't be moving fast"

Charles picks up the Cerebro and blows off the dust off of it

"These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time" he puts the helmet on his head and instantly sees and hears the call of other mutants which overwhelms him "God!"

The frantic call of the mutants start to really overwhelm Charles and he loses focus

"Charles!" both Logan and Blair shout worriedly

Suddenly not being able to handle it, Charles causes the Cerebro equipment to break down. Charles takes the helmet off his head

Hank runs forward worriedly "Charles! Charles, it's alright. I'll go check the generator" he turns and leaves

Logan and Blair exchanged a look and then looked at Charles knowingly

"It's not the machinery, is it?" Logan asked. Charles sighed shakily

"I can't do this, my mind..."

Blair flinched, her eyes widening clouding for a second before shaking her head "Yes, you can" she told him determinedly.

"It won't take it" Charles told them ignoring Blair's supporting wordds. Logan hesitated shrugging

"You're just a little rusty" He said, Blair nodded hesitantly in agreement. Charles shook his head again

"You don't understand, it's not a question of being rusty. I can flip the switches, I can turn the knobs, but my power comes from here, it comes from... " he touches his head and goes to point to his heart "And it's broken. I felt like one of my students, helpless. It was a mistake coming down here. It was a mistake freeing Erik. This whole thing has been one bloody mistake! "Charles turns his chair and starts to leave "I'm sorry, Logan, but they sent back the wrong man"

"You're right. I am" Logan sighed confessing. Blair looked at him and Charles stopped by the door

Logan walks towards him

"Actually it was supposed to be you. But I was the only one who could physically make the trip. And uh...I don't know how long I've got here, but I do know that a long time...actually, a long time from now, I was your most helpless student, and you unlocked my mind. You showed me what I was, you showed me what I could be. I don't know how to do that for you. You're right, I don't. But I know someone who might" Charles looked confused "Look into my mind"

Blair raised her eyebrows incredulously looking between them and Cerebro

"You saw what I did to Cerebro. You don't want me inside your head" He told him voicing Blair's thoughts out loud. Logan closed his eyes.

"There's no damage you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me"

Charles hesitatingly touches his fingers to Logan's head and enters his mind, he sees Logan's memories of Stryker experimenting on him, meeting a redhead woman, Jean Grey, falling in love with her and then having to kill her

"You, poor, poor, man" Charles murmured. Blair curiously walked to them

"Look past me" Logan commanded him. Charles shook his head

"No, I don't want your suffering, I don't want your future!" he shouted startling Blair, who unconsciously touched her wrist watch

"Look past my future, look for your future" Charles starts to focus again. "That's it. That's it. That's it"

Blair looked between them almost being thrown into the future but she didn't want to. She forced herself to stay in the present tightening her grip on her watch, focusing on the now and not where Charles and Logan were seeing the future.

She felt herself gain control, her eyes returning to focus. She blinked a couple of times seeing Charles' concentrated and dazed off and wondered if that's how she looked like when she was having a premonition.

~8~

 _ **Future**_

 _Blair flinches sensing a presence not belonging to their time. She closed her eyes concentrating to see pass her present to recognize the presence. She opened her eyes, the scenery changing before her eyes, her mutants friends looking frozen._

 _Frowning, she looked around searching for the extra presence. Her eyes widening slightly seeing a man lying down where Logan was supposed to be. His eyes familiar to Blair. She gasped returning back to her present._

 _She closed her eyes shaking slightly her head and looked down at her professor. He, sensing her gaze looked up. She touched his shoulder letting him borrow her ability for a while. She whispered at him_

" _You're here"_

 _Professor X nodded unsurprised now sensing his younger self. He concentrated closing his eyes using Blair's precognition powers. "Charles?"_

 _His younger self looked surprised into seeing himself "Charles?"_

 _The Professor, now knowing the women's powers were working, opened his eyes and looked straight at his younger self_

 _Charles looks around at the future "So this is what becomes of us? Erik was right. Humanity does this to us"_

" _Not if we show them a better path"_

 _Charles looked at himself incredulously "You still believe?"_

" _Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, it doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help"_

 _Charles raised his eyebrows bitterly "Oh, I'm not the man I was. I open my mind and it almost overwhelms me"_

" _You're afraid, and Cerebro knows it" The Professor stated_

" _All those voices, so much pain" Charles told him painfully_

" _It's not their pain you're afraid of, it's yours, Charles. And as frightening as it may be, that pain will make you stronger. If you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it, it will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have, to bear their pain without breaking, and it's born from the most human power: Hope" The professor using Blair's power, shows him a vision of his young mutant students at X-Mansion "Please. Charles, we need you to hope again"_

At that moment, Blair and The professor feels his younger self leaving their present.

Bobby tends to Kitty's wound as Blair and the Professor regain the energy used from seeing young Charles

"She's lost too much blood. She can't keep going like this" Bobby looks up from Kitty to the others worriedly

"We have no choice, Bobby" Erik told him. Bobby frowned looking at Kitty worriedly

"We can wake him up"

Blair shakes her head, glancing at the professor as he spoke

"No! They need more time. I had a glimpse into the past. If we wake Logan now, we may set off an even darker course. They need more time"

Blair nodded playing with her old looking not functioning wrist watch.

~8~

Blair watches Charles blink as his vision focused again on the present. Logan noticing too gave him a reassuring look

"Find what you were looking for?"

Just then the power comes back on and Hank walks over to them "Power's back on" he informed them

Charles looked between the other three mutants in a second of silence before nodding once answering both males.

"Yes. Yes, it is"

Blair smiled knowingly as she knew the outcome of the moment. Charles glanced at her with an amused smile


End file.
